This invention relates to Computer-Aided Design, Computer-Aided Manufacturing, and Computer-Aided Engineering (CAD/CAM/CAE) methods. CAD/CAM/CAE software systems are long known in the computer art. Some utilize wire-and-frame methods of building models while others utilize form features. Typically, in the form feature method of building CAD/CAM/CAE models, physical features are added to the model in an associative relationship with whatever other feature they are immediately attached to. Unfortunately, then, the alteration or deletion of any one feature will result in the alteration or deletion of any other features attached to it. This makes altering or correcting complicated models extensive and time-consuming.